


shuffle your feet and be my baby

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva), pastelpacis (pastelxzavva)



Series: little musicians [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (ftm! btw), Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Trans!Gerard, bc why the fuck not right, lil!gee bc this series doesnt have any frerard yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: idkits shortits cutegerard is a little boythats about it ig?





	shuffle your feet and be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> okok this is me portraying myself through gerard a bit but i have this headcanon that gerard when he's in littlespace he either toddles from foot to foot or shuffles his feet, though he mainly shuffles his feet.
> 
> whoops.
> 
> anyway gee is trans in this but its rlly vauge

"is my little baby sleepy?" frank cooed, turning in his chair to see gerard standing in his office doorway, clutching his stuffie against his chest, looking at him through barely-open, clearly sleep-filled eyes. gerard nodded, and shuffled over in his soft black thigh-high socks and white sleepshirt that had cute black cat prints on it.

 

"little kitty, hm?" frank murmured, gently pulling gerard into his lap, feeling the familiar fluffy feeling of gerard's sleepshirt rubbing on his skin as the little nosed against his neck with a small giggle.

 

they sat there in quiet peace for a while, frank stroking over gerard's hair and back and the nape of his neck, feeling how gerard started to purr right against his neck, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

 

"hey, where's your paci, baby boy?" came the question after a little bit, gerard blushing a tiny bit at the nickname, though a huge smile came over his face. gerard was quiet for a second, then shrugged.

 

"ca' we go fin' it pwease?" gerard squeaked, pulling back and blinking up at frank with a hopeful little look. frank cooed gently, petting his cheek.

 

"of course, little prince. let's go." he crooned, watching as gerard blushed furiously and melted at it, nosing against frank's palm. gerard pulled back after a second, and smiled sheepishly, nodding and sliding off of frank's lap.

 

"okay, kiddo. let's go, then." he murmured, standing up and smoothing his shirt, gently taking gerard's hand and leading him out of the room. gerard quietly pattered after him, doing the cutest little toddling walk frank had ever seen.

 

"penguin." he teased gently, smiling over his shoulder before pushing the door to their bedroom open and stepping inside, letting go of gerard's hand. gerard shuffled over, and jumped onto the bed, grabbing his blankie and wrapping it around his shoulders, watching frank with big eyes as he searched through the drawers.

 

frank emerged victoriously soon after, grinning and holding up gerard's favorite pacifier.

 

"found it, my little tom-cat." he cooed, watching gerard giggle and blush, hiding his face in the blanket. frank walked over, smiling, and gently pulled the blanket away from gerard's face, pressing the pacifier against gerard's lips. gerard perked up, and opened his mouth then closing it around the pacifier with a happy hum.

 

"t'ank 'ou da'y." gerard mumbled around the pacifier, further muffled than usual.

 

"of course, my little prince." frank cooed, pressing a little kiss to the pacifier, enjoying how gerard burst into hysterical, but still adorable giggles.

 

he flapped his hands, squealing, reverting further into his littlespace, just as frank expected him to. frank cooed happily, sitting down on the bed and pulling gerard into his chest.

 

"are you my little boy, hm? hm?" frank cooed, petting gerard's face and stroking down his sides, feeling the curves under the baggy sleepshirt his little wore.

 

gerard nodded, smiling with cute, crinkled-up eyes. 

 

"good," frank murmured, pulling gerard tighter against him, noticing how the little stiffened a little bit, instantly getting self-conscious of his body. "because i want you, and only you as my little boy." he purred to gerard, feeling him melt against his chest.

 

it wasn't five minutes later that gerard was cuddled into frank's chest, head tucked up under his caregiver's chin.

 

"i love you, little prince."

 

"i wov y' too, daddy." 


End file.
